Taking products from design to manufacture can entail generation of designs, samples and prototypes for evaluation. In this regard, the design may be performed using a graphical user interface (GUI) or a GUI-based design program. The design may include specification of a shape, color, size or other parameters of the object. Based on a design, a sample and/or prototype may be generated prior to actual manufacturing of the product.